


Loves Bittersweet Reality.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bokuaka - Freeform, Gang AU, M/M, Pet And Master Fetish, collar and leash, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiteru Tsukishima owes a lot of money to the newer, but notorious gang Nekoma and hasn't been paying his bill; so they take his brother hostage while he has to pay off the money he owes plus the interest that cover the cost of taking care of Kei while hes captive.<br/>Even with him being a simple prisoner Kuroo can't help but find him intriguing, his defiance happens to be a major turn on for the older male.<br/>But what happens when Kei starts feeling that way towards him as well? Will his defiance maintain or will he crack and fall into bitter sweet heaven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fun Times Start.

Akiteru clenched his fist, Chief Daichi was giving them a run down of there current situation but he couldn't listen, he already went over the damned gangs file more than once; he was disgusted, with them and himself.  
What kind.. What kind of brother lets his sibling get kidnapped?  
A lot of worries and regrets ran through his mind, they weren't famous for taking people hostage so he had no idea what to expect, they were a relatively new gang as well; so quite a few things were up in the air so-to-speak.. And he hated it.

-The Previous Night-

Kei sighed waving back to Ukai Keishin, he had been working part time for him in his grocery store that was passed down to him by his grandfather, who still over saw the small shop on occasions.  
They were both pretty grouchy, granted Keishin was a bit more relaxed, but they could still both be pains.  
Pulling his thick black head phones over his cold ears Kei breathed out a sigh into his cupped palms, it was getting colder and colder these days.. Part of him hated it, the other loved it somehow.  
The store was out of sight now and he turned his music on low, enough for light noise to help him relax for now, he wanted to be able to hear his surroundings for the most part without getting super paranoid.

"That's the kid, right Akaashi?"

Said man nodded to his partner as the parked further back away from the boy around the corner, Tsukishima Kei, younger brother to Akiteru Tsukishima.  
The reasoning for him to be there target at the moment? His brother owed there boss money for gambling debts, he hadn't paid up in a few weeks due to 'Lack of funds' on his part so they were going to hold his brother till the money plus the interest was paid off.  
That would be quite awhile, unlucky for both of the Tsukishima brothers.  
They had been watching him for weeks, learning his schedule and his route, everything right down to how many times he skips songs on his phone to the route he took.

"Alright.. Ya ready? Ya ready?"

It was Bokuto's way of trying to hype up the other, in turn it only hyped him up and Akaashi stared at him with mild amusement as he pulled his darker owl mask over his face.  
The yellow details glowed in the moonlight, Bokuto's lighter mask gleamed brighter, it was his choice in all but if anyone was particularly paranoid during the night you could easily spot him with the right amount of light and angle.  
Akaashi moved up the sleek black car, driving up slowly with the head lights off of course, easing up a decent distance away this is where Kei stopped and waited for the midnight.  
Stopping the car right around the corner Akaashi turned it off as they moved to step out.

Lazily scrolling through his phone he always kept the music a little low since he had felt like he was being followed, moving to turn it off but he kept the head phones on to ensure if there was someone or even multiple people following him they didn't realize he was even slightly suspicious.  
Keeping his head focused rather than paranoid for now he typed away a message to his brother.

'Bro, I feel like I'm being stalked heavily tonight, like I told you about at the beginning of the week. the presence is only getting stronger and if I don't show up at the usual time or text you I'm running late something bad happened, okay? Watch out for yourself and your team as well. I love you.'

Hitting send quickly he pretended to turn up his volume up before stuffing his phone back into his pocket.  
They had talked it over, and what he should do in case someone did come up and try to capture him.  
They had went over these rules several times with there father as well before he died in an accidental shooting, Akiteru pounded it into his siblings head as much as it was pounded into his own.  
Unfortunately this was rather uncivilized part of town, there was still a lot of forestation and farms, not a lot of people would be able to come to his aid if something truly terrible happened which made him very nervous, one of the things there father always said was to scream your lungs out, kick, bite, scratch anything to break free and then never look back.  
With his paranoia setting in Kei stuffed his clammy hands in his pockets, trying to focus on something more than his head; if he crawled in there they won.

The more he thought the more he got in his head, which was the number one rule.. And something that would soon come to bite him in the ass.

Akaashi and Bokuto watched him carefully, the man with the darker mask could read people easily, seeing how tense he got he knew he was suspicious from the first night, at first when they were following him he had a relaxed pace, his feet hit the ground lazily and he'd occasionally tilt his head to the music or twiddle his fingers to the drum beat.  
Now he was so tense the last few days to do anything of the sort, that first night the duo could only suspect he confessed to his older brother about his suspicions after he got home.  
His fingers no longer tapped, his foot steps were heavier like he wanted to run or put up a mild jog just to end his paranoia, luckily for them it was exactly what needed to happen.  
If he crawled into his head he would be slightly numb to his surroundings, making it easier to creep up on him and take him under.

They started there walk, barely closing the doors as the streets were dead quiet, keeping to the shadows as they made sure to stay out of his line of sight, even from as far away as they were Akaashi could still see him frantically flicking his golden eyes in every which direction, from the corners, up, down, around... He was crawling in deeper and deeper as the dread grew and grew that the bus itself wouldn't be here for another ten minutes according to Akaashi's calculations and he was sure that added to the scare.  
It was simply an over head protection, no backing or sides which was even easier for them.

Kei didn't even bother looking at his phone as it went off, it was probably his brother and he was too damn nervous and freaked out to take it out of his pocket.  
Swallowing thickly the presence of other people was growing larger and larger, standing nearly completely still his golden eyes went wide.  
'Run.'  
Taking off in a sprint he would run home if that's what it took.

Growling lowly Akaashi took off following him, Bokuto not far behind.  
he had a feeling this would happened, it was an annoyance but they always had back up for a reason..

Kei ran around one of the corners the bus always took to the left after a long narrow path way, gasping softly as a black van was parked at the end of it, even with the lights off he could see one larger figure and a smaller one emerge from the van, they weren't so subtle about shutting there doors as the sudden slam made him jump.  
Turning towards the field to his right that was his only other way considering the concrete wall to his left that was twice his height was not an option at this moment.  
As he prepared to swing his damned long legs over someone gripped him, yanking him away from the fence and into the chest instantly gripping his wrist as well as his feet were tangled.

"Nuh uh! You're our target, boss would be real mad if we didn't at least do this!"

Kei was about to yell out before being pushed to the ground face down, he tried kicking and hitting but it was no use as a simple pinch to the neck put him to sleep.  
The smaller form that had stepped out of the car before, also known as Kenma Kozume came strolling up behind his far larger friend.

"Neh snake.. You shouldn't talk so much.."

Bokuto and Akaashi lazily walked over to them both, they had been prepared to take him down but Lev needed more credit then them at the moment considering how clumsy he still was.. He was pretty new after all.  
Lev Haiba, also know as Snake, or in private Kuroo calls him 'String Bean' cute, right? 

"Aw.. So mean Ken-"

"Snake.."

Akaashi let out a low growl cutting him off, they weren't supposed to use there real names on missions of course, shoving the boy out of the way the darker owl crouched down taking the wire ties from Bokuto and tying up Kei's pale wrist.

"Oops.."

Lev grumbled standing up and dusting himself off, despite his knowledge of several martial arts and pressure points he was still so damned clumsy, you can know it all but knowing how to use it is another thing.  
Rolling the boys limp body over Akaashi quickly threw his cellphone into the field after removing the battery and memory card, tossing them to Kenma he snatched the tape from Bokuto and quickly went over the boys mouth, making sure to do multiple layers before he stood and pointed to Lev.

"Pick him up and lay him in the trunk of your USV, fetal position. We'll leave ten minutes later than you two, drive straight to base okay? No stops."

Akaashi's voice got firmer the more he went on, granted there were no security camera's he wanted to finish this up quickly and cleanly, turning around he walked to his shared car with Bokuto, there part was done, now it was onto those two to get him back to there central place of living.

Folding Kei's body like he was told Lev placed him into the back of the vehicle with less care than a normal person would, jumping into the drivers seat as Kenma was too short to drive, that amused him but he figured for now he would resist making a comment as they drove in complete darkness and mild silence.

"The fun times are only just beginning, neh Kenma-san?"

~Till Next Time~


	2. New Information.

Akiteru was in a fit of panic, he knew now more than ever he needed to be calm; but he couldn’t help it as his heart raced and his stomach was doing flips.

 

After getting dressed he took one look in the mirror, lightly tracing the dark bags under his eyes.

His mistakes.. Lined the future for his brother, a dangerous future if he didn’t get his act together..

That day, he couldn’t handle it all so quickly.

 

**_So weak.._ **

 

Ripping the locked box out from under his bed Akiteru shakily opened one of the several pill bottles, popping two into his mouth before throwing them back in and locking it.

 

That should help his nerves..

 

Darkness. That was all Kei saw, at the very least, the eye mask was soft and not uncomfortable. As if that truly mattered right now.

On one of the many downsides.. He was zip tied to a chair; and gagged.

Pulling in a deep breath it was thick air that made his throat feel even more raw, meaning this was a place that was almost always enclosed or underground, in a way that crushed his little bit of hope; because that meant no windows, and only one exit and opening.

What he could cover from clicking his heel against the floor, is that they were concrete along with the walls probably, and a steel door.

 

They meant business..

 

Hearing the intercom beep his head popped up, listening in closely.

 

"Neh, blondie don't try to free yourself.. It just makes our job harder so stay put."

 

The voice was something vaguely familiar, his still foggy brain was trying to depict what he remembered from what he assumed was last night by the extreme stiffness in his neck, and his cramping legs that hadn't moved from this position.

Clenching his fist to keep his arms from falling asleep Kei growled into the gag, his name..

 

_ Snake. _

 

That's right, he was the larger figure that had walked out of the second van and pinned him to the ground. One of the guys complained about him talking too much.. He sounded like a guy who would; the kind to like the sound of his own voice.

Flinching as he heard the door open Kei tensed, biting into the cloth gag a little more as he tried to calm his nerves; his hands were shaking more than he’d like..

 

"Ahh you look stiff! Sorry, we didn't wanna move ya till you woke up on your own."

 

Lev shouted perhaps a little too cheerfully at their captive as Kenma helped him with the restraints.

There was some rustling, nothing smelled bad.. Though there was that over-whelming cologne of which he could only guess was the silver haired male’s.. A brief glance was all he needed last night.

 

Lev knelt down behind the chair, smirking softly to himself as the blonde boy turned his head, trying desperately to look despite the crick in his neck from sleeping how he did.

 

"Just stay still..."

 

Kenma mumbled, standing off to the side and holding their captives head; Kei wiggled some more to try and break his hold, the boy merely planted his foot in the space between the others thin legs and hugged the face to his chest.

 

"Hurry up, snake."

 

Lev grumbled to himself at how forward his friend was, silently wishing that was him considering the pose and proximity.

Kei couldn’t stop himself from growling lowly, wishing he had some way to bite or defend against the rather small male.

Lev loosely hung the new leather restraints on, taking a pair of wire cutters and removing the rather painful zipties.

Lessons blasted through the captives mind, tensing his arms as Lev was about to tightened the restraints; that would in turn make them looser once his arms relaxed and he could slip them off.

 

Kenma raised a brow, putting a hand out in a pausing motion to his partner before leaning away from their prisoner.

Narrowing his green eyes the boy huffed, grabbing hold of a painful nerve in the other male’s neck.

 

“I won’t let go till you relax your arms.

 

The pain was  _ intense  _ Kei’s eyes widened behind the cloth as he stomped his feet against the ground in an act to sooth it.   
Kenma held his grip firmly as Lev could only sit back and watch, waiting for the moment the other arms relaxed.

Finally giving in Kei let out a low whine in an attempt to relax his arms, to which Kenma let go and pressed his head back into his chest.

 

"Well that went smoothly!"

 

Lev sighed and stood up, doing his best to ignore the other two’s position and grabbed the second piece that would replace the gag.

It was leather as well, a simple strap that went between the teeth.

Kenma moved from there prisoners lap and helped his clumsy friend put the piece together and took that chance to whisper out their plan; granted Lev didn't like the part where he was practically in his lap again he nodded in agreement.

 

Kei could only hear faint whispers and shuffling, turning his head to try and listen better he grunted as small hands gripped his face, turning it forward.

 

"Just cooperate and you'll make your own life easier.. Along with outs."

 

The bored boy mumbled to their captive, untying the saliva soaked gag.

Kei gasped for air, panting softly only to find he had slim fingers prying open his jaw.

Kenma did his best, keeping the others mouth open long enough for Lev to push in the new leather gag.

Lashing his head back Tsukishima tried to head but the boy or the one behind him, but it was no use as Kenma had already moved away as soon as the gag was past his teeth; and Lev was far enough to where he wasn’t even close to hitting him.

Growling and shuffling in the chair he didn’t appreciate this one bit- he wanted to be free and kick their asses for this; it didn’t help that he was still blinded- but that didn’t last for long.

Kenma reach around the back of the male’s head and gave it a tug, taking the cloth away from his face.

 

Squinting even the dim room hurt his eyes, blinking a few times it was even worse once the smaller male moved.

Hanging his head lower Kei’s vision was blurry, grunting softly as he his hair was gripped- only to feel the familiar glasses slide onto his face.

 

His brother would surely come for him soon, right?

 

Sighing Lev crossed his arms over his chest as Kenma moved to stand beside his.

 

“Think he’ll be fine around Kuroo? I sure hope neither of’em get hurt..”

 

Leaning down Lev whispered, his hot breath making the boy shiver at first but then he waved him off- discarding the others statement quickly.

It was too quiet, meaning Kei had a possibility of hearing them; the faux blonde would make sure to scold his partner later for talking in front of a captive with real names.

 

All three flinched as a loud tap rattled against the door, immediately the duo exited the room to leave Kei alone- only for a few minutes before Kuroo entered.

 

Before entering he grinned at the two, ruffling their hair before glancing over his shoulder.

 

“He do alright for ya?”

 

Kenma nodded silently, his bored expression remaining as a small smirk slid onto Lev’s face.

_ ‘Alright’ _ was an interesting way to phrase it, it was more like he did okay, he put up resistance- that only a regular human being would.

Nothing  _ terrible, _ but nothing to not be worried about.

 

“Nothin’ too troublesome, he’ll be fine.”

 

Shooing his boss on Lev grinned as Kuroo could only shake his head, opening the door they could sae a view of the blonde male’s back before Kuroo slammed the door shut- locks clicking on the other side.

 

Their part was done, for now. It was up to their boss to break him down; and do what needs to be done before he’s taken out of that room.

 

Pulling a chair from the left corner Kuroo’s cheshire grin remained, dropping the steel chair a good distance in front of his prisoner, he dropped onto it, lifting a leg to cross over his other one and tied his arms in front of his chest.

 

“So, Kei. Are you aware of why you’re here?”

 

Narrowing his eyes at the strange male Tsukishima shook his head back and forth slowly, why they held him here was beyond him; he had a thought that perhaps it had something to do with his family.

 

Everything up till now was a little terrifying, this guy didn’t really put out a.. Threatening aura. Perhaps he was a lackey who did questioning?

The cheshire grin fell, Kuroo’s eyes turned darker-  _ he didn’t even tell his own brother? _ It wasn’t truly in his place to spill the beans so-to-speak but he deserved to know something about his elder sibling.

Sighing his arms only tightened, looking the male up and down before responding.

 

“He has.. Extensive debts with us. Ya see, your brothers pretty far into gambling- claiming he did it for your sake, we don’t really care  _ why _ he borrowed money; so much as he paid it make eventually. Which he’s missed his payments for the last.. Hm,  _ three months was it? _ We’re taking you as, interest. To speed up the process, of course.”

 

To say he was shocked, was an understatement. Kei was  _ dumbfounded. _

His brother, into gambling, and blamed it on something like all for his sake? Why the hell didn’t he just break into the fund they had from dad! Or even ask him, granted it was money for college but he could’ve dropped out! Got another job somewhere else and helped! And now, because of that, he was here.. Because of his brother neglecting his responsibilities and failing to inform him.. He was here.

Growling Kei bit down on the gag, stomping his foot as he wanted so desperately to be in denial.. But his brother could be rather weak when it came to.. Addictions. It took him three years to just stop smoking.. Kei thought after that they’d finally be able to get closer and be more honest and open with each other, but at this point he was sure he’d rather stay here than have to see the disgraceful face of his sibling; **_how lame._**

 

Kuroo scoffed tilting his head back, arms slacking and tying behind his head as he thought it out- the money was never for Kei, or college, it was so he could gamble more obviously. Granted he was good at it and had a great deal of luck- he was also good at blowing it all on cigarettes and strippers-  _ and gods know what else. _

Some more things the younger male didn’t know about his own sibling the a lot of people did...

It was distasteful, to chase after barely clothed women and chain smoke, and even possibly do drugs- as a cop that was even more so frowned upon, how he hid it was beyond him.

 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about your brother, which I’m sure you’ll learn them in due time. But as it stands now- you belong to me.”

 

It almost made him sound like an animal, a pet and his owner- that in itself was cringeworthy.

He didn’t even know the guys name, he sure  knew his but it didn’t go both ways obviously..

Tensing his jaw Kei frowned deeper- if that was possible at this point- and averted his gaze from the intense golden hues; how was he supposed to react?..

 

Kuroo could only smirk, letting his tongue lazily drag over his lips as he eyed Kei up yet again, he wasn’t bad looking. More than anything he wanted to know what he looked like all tied up, helpless and flushed- waiting for his release… Just thinking about what that face could look like made a shiver run up the crime bosses spine.

Deciding to introduce himself he let a lazy smirk cross his features- so the boy knew who’s name to scream out in ecstacy, of course.

 

“Oh, and by the way the names Kuroo Tetsurou. Crime boss of Nekoma.”

 

He didn’t give the other much time to react as he stood up from the chair.

Kei sat in utter still silence as the tall male stood, so.. He was just talking to the crime boss- that his brother was trying to hunt down for years now.

This turned 100% more terrifying, wide golden hues stared into the wall where Kuroo was just sitting, a shiver running down his spine as he felt hot breath against  his neck; a calloused hand sliding down the collar of his shirt.

 

“Oh, and yes I intend to treat you like a pet as well, but don’t worry- a pampered little kitty you’ll be..”

 

Kurro purred against his ear, letting his fingertips drag against the pale skin of Kei’s neck before stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

**_Kitty…?_ **

Kei couldn’t move, everything was crashing down at once- he wasn’t sure which was worse at this point..

  
~Till Next Time~


	3. Can't, Won't Love You.

Kitty… What the hell was that supposed to mean?  
Sinking back into the chair Tsukishima’s muscles were, slightly thankful. They’d be even better if he could stand up and stretch them properly, but the ropes binding his legs to the chair and leather cuffs around his wrist were certainly not letting up any time soon. Unfortunately.  
Rolling his neck, pretty well the only thing he could move, the blond sighed, now what was to happen? Was someone going to come and fetch him? Honestly he didn’t have a lot of options besides just going with it.  
Tilting his head all the way back Tsukishima stared at the ceiling, as he had suspected it was a concrete room with presumably a huge steel door behind considering the scraping noises and how heavy it sounded when it latched, the sound practically vibrating through the room due to the plain walls and nearly bare floor..  
It was perfectly square, to Tsukishima’s eyes, even if the chair was in bad shape, and he could break it, the next objective would be getting through that door. Weighing his chances he stilled, if someone was coming he wouldn’t have enough time to recover and prepare himself before they got here, which meant he might end up in more trouble.

Either way this plan seemed sour, and it made his stomach churn, but the metal chair that still sat in front of him was a constant reminder of the creep that was formally there, a shiver crawled up his spine before Tsukishima decided he had to try every avenue.. They wouldn’t kill him anyways, right?

Leaning forward as best he could, his thighs were the only thing bound amazingly, he guessed so he didn’t try to knee someone, but they should’ve bound his shins as well. Not that he was complaining, but the more he got his footing and started to stand the more this seemed to be a test, like someone was able to watch him, and the realization was sinking in. The sick, cold realization washing over him like the cold sea brushing against the shores.

Immediately slamming the chair back down Tsukishima cursed himself, and the people possibly looking through the other side. They wanted him to break the chair, why would they give him a rickety chair and weak restraints? They were a tough gang, and rarely hostages went out alive he knew that. The ones that did get out had people on the other end who crumbled, but once the person left they were never the same again.  
Were bonds more important than money? Tsukishima felt like he’d be seeing his own brothers true colors, sooner or later it was bound to happen. Wasn’t it? It felt like the dreadful fate was being excelled.

Kuroo smirked from the other end, Tsukishima wasn’t facing the door for a reason, he would be able to see the opening on the other side the was covered with thick plexiglass, while the door itself was metal and multi-layered Kuroo wanted a way to see their prisoners, rather, hostages as some would phrase it, and so the cut a hole high enough and made sure it was protected, it also added to the sound effects of the door. Which were also a plus.

It wouldn’t really make a difference if the boy could see the door or not, but it was fun watching the realization more than likely sink in as he slammed the chair back down, letting out a low scoff Kuroo slid the small door back over the clear opening. Amusing.

Stuffing his hands into his dress pants pockets, raising a brow with mild curiosity, he was certainly something. That itself was no lie, the crime boss would love breaking him down and seeing every part of him.. Emotionally, and even possibly physically.  
Chuckling to himself Kuroo turned on his heels, going to inform his two favorite goons that their little toy was ready for a move, he was sure those nice long legs were cramping up by now anyways, he was a nice guy. Sometimes..

Tsukishima sat there for some time, partially wondering if he was just going crazy, but the eyes were gone for now, just as he felt it was safe he heard shuffling and mutters on the other side, hearing what was it, a bolt and three dead bolts? No, four.   
Dropping his head as the door was swung open for what felt like the millionth time Tsukishima vaguely recognized one voice, it was one of his captors, the one with the.. Lighter mask? At least that’s what he remembered, his mind was too hazy to care.

Bokuto hesitantly poked the back of Tsukishima’s head, much to Akaashi’s distaste as he brought out the leash, Bokuto pouted at his partner, but he truly wasn’t in the mood to mess around, something put him in a foul mood.. Bokuto was sure he would find out later. After getting the silent treatment for a while.  
The guilt swirling in his stomach Bokuto sighed, this was supposed to be fun, instead he was pouting because Akaashi was pouting, and that was no fun at all.

“Boss says he’s ready for ya..”

Bokuto mindlessly mumbled, spirits slightly dampened by his friend’s cold ways.  
Tsukishima had flinched at the poke, quite frankly he wasn’t in the mood to deal with something like this, how childish.  
Grunting as his hair was gripped Tsukishima was forced to tilt his head back, sent into a bit of a panicked state as he felt something around his neck, on the bright side he got to see the face of the other person in what he presumed the duo that captured him, he looked.. Sad. Maybe that was just the way he always looked, he could certainly use a comb- Not that Tsukishima could say much in his state.

Let out a cough as his head was released, gagging as his head was pushed forward for the louder part of the supposed duo to finish putting on the once again, leather collar. What was it with these people and leather?   
Bokuto kneeled down in front of Tsukishima as Akaashi latched the leash onto the small silver ring.  
The switch blade made Tsukishima flinch, but seeing as the ropes around his thighs were cut he was silently grateful, even if the other part to the duo looked rather.. Odd.  
His hair looked like someone took a vacuum to it, and pulled it all one way and sprayed hairspray on it, calling that hair.  
Scoffing at his own thoughts the blond certainly wasn’t ready for the chair to be broken under him, letting out a surprised gasp as his rear hit the floor.

The male in front of him chuckled, while what seemed to be the calmer side of this friendship tugged on the leash.  
Tsukishima shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts, so he was supposed to stand up?  
Gathering up what strength he had Tsukishima managed to get to his knees, hearing the exasperated sigh from the owlish looking male didn’t help anything, all he wanted to do was punch him now, apparently he was just going too slow for his liking. He could shove it for all Tsukishima cared..

Bokuto walked forward and placed his hands under Tsukishima’s arms, pulling him up.  
Falling into the rather firm chest Tsukishima grunted, trying to pretend everything didn’t hurt as bad as it really did.  
Pain surging through his legs and now under his arms he assumed it was the lack of food and sleep making him feel weaker than he was.  
Bokuto pushed the male away from his body, watching him stumble with mild amusement as Akaashi yanked on the collar.

This is where the real fun began.

Kuroo waited idly, drumming his fingering across the soft sheets of the bed his little pet would be staying in, his room was far too vulnerable as is for a hostage to stay in, so for the time being until he was broken in Tsukishima would be staying in a separate room.  
While it only had a bed in it, there was dark red carpet across the floor, the walls painted with a light beige and no windows, again.

There was a bathroom, big enough for one person with plenty of whatever he needed, and a slot in the door to pass food through.  
It was a fancier prison cell, really.  
But, the sheets were soft, a pale red with black pillow cases, what laid beyond this silky comforter was for the boy to find out.. 

They weren’t gentle, but not cruel, Tsukishima decided perhaps it was the whiner coming out in him but Gods was he tired, in need of a shower and food. Food sounded really nice..  
Grunting as he was snapped out of his thoughts Tsukishima grumbled as he was pulled up behind the grumpier friend, the loud one had been watching his behind the whole time, his eyes weren’t so subtle. Not that Kei felt he cared much about subtlety anyways.

Again, so many locks with these people.. He was starting to notice a running line of paranoia.

As the door swung open it was brighter than the dimly lit hallways he had been walking through, ducking his head and squinting his eyes Tsukishima gasped as he nearly lost his footing, the shove from behind highly unappreciated as he was tugged forward as well.

Trying his best to keep up he wasn’t lead on much longer, blinking his eyes rapidly to clear the circle and fuzziness Akaashi was busy handing him off.  
Handing Kuroo the handle to the leash he took a step back, just in time to come into Tsukishima’s view and bowed.

Bokuto jumped out of his friends way, blinking at his back before shrugging and giving a small wave to a smug Kuroo, shoving Tsukishima who was too busy looking around further into the room, causing him to crash to his knees.

Letting out a grunt the blonde looked over his shoulder, watching the door close and flinching as the first lock clicked.  
He wasn’t looking that way much longer, feeling the tug on his collar Tsukishima looked towards the new holder, the frown deepening on his face as his eyes met a very amused Kuroo.

“Come closer, little kitten.”

Tsukishima wasn’t sure how smug one could get at first when he met him, but he was slowly learning that this, this is how smug someone could get. And honestly he couldn’t imagine it getting any worse. But not better either.

“Don’t call me kitten.. You know my name.”

The low growl of words had Kuroo laughing, holding the hand that wasn’t wrapped around the leash over his mouth to help stifle the giggles, still so much sass in one tired body. Not to mention his words sounded coarse, like he had been belting out a tune all day.  
Tilting his head to the side Kuroo admired the frown on the boy’s face before his curious expression disappeared, the grin bringing itself forward again.

“Well then, come closer, Kei.”

Brows furrowing in irritation as the use of his first name rolled off the others tongue so creepily, Tsukishima let out a low scoff, averting his eyes before he moved to stand, only to receive a disapproving sound from the crime boss.  
Looking up to meet amber eyes again Tsukishima’s brow twitched, pausing in his motion and giving the other quite the frustrated expression.

“Crawl.. Kitten, crawl.”

If that was meant to be seductive, or kinky, Tsukishima wasn’t buying it.  
Hesitating as he looked at the floor the boy contemplated crawling forward and head butting the others groin, though he was sure that might just make things harder for his life here.  
Letting out a frustrated sigh Tsukishima wiggled his way over on his knees, luckily he wasn’t too far from the male and it was a short distance, he wasn’t sure how far he could go considering how much pain his legs were in yet again from being bent in one place so much.

Keeping his distance yet in arm reach Tsukishima stopped, waiting for another order, rather a command he wouldn’t be pleased with in the slightest.  
Keeping his eyes averted he was at least happy about getting his glasses, at least he could see clearly. But it also meant he could see that stupid smug expression easier.

Reaching forward in amusement Kuroo ran his fingers through the short, matted blonde strands, a low hum bubbling in his throat as a growl resonated through Tsukishima’s body in annoyance.  
Disgusting, disturbing, perverted, all things the boy could use to describe this man and still have a few left over. He wanted more than anything to kick his ass. But Tsukishima couldn’t do that.. Yet.

“I can’t wait to see what you look like naked..”

The low hum of a sentence sent a startled shiver up Tsukishima’s spine, flashing the other a side glare of disgust as a warm, calloused hand rounded his pale face and nudged his fingers under the stems of his glasses and turned his head. Much to Tsukishima’s displeasure of course.

“What~? Can you blame me? You would look so good I bet, moaning and crying out my name..”

“Never in a million years.”

Tsukishima spat back, the corner of his mouth twitching as he ground his teeth together, creeps like this guy are what his brother put away for a living.. He’s just another scumbag who belongs in the slammer.  
Letting out a low chuckle at the venom dripping from the boy’s words Kuroo was amused by how much he’s willing to retort back, even when he could just have the boy killed and say they have him, provide voice recordings and everything to make it seem authentic.. They’ve done that before plenty of times, but something about him was too interesting to pass up. Kuroo just had to have him.  
Cupping the boy’s face with both hands this time he smirked at the snarl, the way he bared a small part of his teeth in disgust. He probably thought low of him, good, that’s what he wanted.

“But, before all that. You need to be taken care of, don’t you?”

Eyes narrowing at the male’s words Tsukishima raised a brow, taken care of? Was that a slang term for killing him? Or did Kuroo actually mean.. That..   
Trying to tilt his head away best as possible Tsukishima growled.  
He was ignoring everything he was saying, as well, it was like his complaint and snarl went unnoticed besides the hearty chuckle.

“What do you mean?”

Letting out a low, sympathetic whine Kuroo rubbed his thumbs across the boy’s cheeks as he pushed out his lips, in something one could call a pout.  
But, it certainly didn’t last long as he leaned in closer, the smirk reappearing as fast as it left, faces so close their noses touched.

“I mean that you need to shower, and eat something, because you reek pretty boy.”

Tsukishima probably would’ve received that better, if it weren’t for the last part.  
Scoffing at the nickname the blonde raised a brow, pretty boy? That was a new one.  
He wasn’t able to appreciate the offer of a shower too long as Kuroo’s grin spread wider.

“But, if you want a shower. You have to let me undress you.”

And there was the kicker.  
Brow’s tensing again Tsukishima didn’t have to think too hard about his answer, shaking his head back and forth quickly as he watched the amused expression not even budge on the others face.

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh?”

Raising a brow it didn’t come as a surprise to Kuroo honestly, he had expected this. Defiance, but that’s what made this boy so damn interesting to him. And quite appealing.  
Tilting his head to the side again Kuroo’s smirked softened into an almost mockingly sympathetic one as he batted his eyelashes.

“Are you sure? I bet those clothes feel awful grimmey, and I’m sure you feel like those cute blonde locks are sticking to your head.”

Yes. Tsukishima felt dirty. But was it worth letting this guy seeing him naked? Not quite..  
Averting his eyes and pointing his nose towards the ceiling ever so slightly Tsukishima let out a low ‘Tch’, was it… So bad letting him see his body? No, this is what he wanted, he wanted Tsukishima to break down.. But what was the shame in it?.. He would have to take off the restraints anyways so.. Tsukishima could always punch him if he got too handsy.. It couldn’t be that bad, right?  
Eyes averted and trained on the floor now Tsukishima let his shoulders slack, flicking his eyes to see a small smirk form on the male’s face. What a messed up man.

“Fine.. Just don’t touch me.”

Chuckling to himself Kuroo raised a brow, interesting at every turn are we?  
Standing up off the bed he motioned for the boy to do the same, following suit a little less gracefully they stood chest to chest, a few inches separating their bodies.  
Tsukishima could already see that he was taller, not by much, and not that it helped his situation any. But it was certainly worth noting, wasn’t it?  
Grunting as he was hugged he didn’t have much of a choice, feeling large hands place themselves at his shoulder blades Tsukishima did his best to distance himself, his lower half at least but Kuroo wasn’t having much of that, the calloused hands traveled fast and right past his wrist to his butt, squeezing the soft cheeks before he pushed Tsukishima’s lower half against his own.  
Growling at the contact he tried to push away, but clearly this man was stronger then him, feeling a nose press against his neck Tsukishima’s instinct was to pull away, even when the nose followed.

“You know.. You should cooperate for me, that will certainly make your life easier.”

Letting out a small huff Tsukishima turned his head away, refusing to even look at Kuroo as he smirked in triumph, sliding his hands away from the boy’s behind and to the leather cuffs that encased his wrist and loosen the straps on them.  
Tsukishima couldn’t stop the pleased sigh that passed through his lips, leaning away from the male to massage his wrist, not fully realizing Kuroo had placed his hands on his waist after dropping the restraints.

Taking a hand away from the boy’s hips Kuroo took one of his hands, gripping his thin fingers and kissing the top of Tsukishima’s hand.  
A shiver ran up Tsukishima’s spine as he yanked his hand away, glaring at the pouting man in front of him. How creepy could this guy get?   
The pout didn’t last long before the small smirk returned, his hands were fast and the boy hated that as his fingers were quick to lunge forward and wrap themselves under the smooth collar.

“You still want to defy me?”

Letting a hum bubble in his throat Kuroo pulled their faces closer by Tsukishima’s collar, ignoring the boy’s clear discomfort and the hands pressed against his chest.  
Punch him, just, punch him and run, Tsukishima wished he could, but something about those nearly cat-like brown eyes made him want to stay, Tsukishima had never really dated, first you had to find someone attractive right? Maybe it was just the lack of food, and poor sleep, but.. How was he this attractive? Or was that the lore, the trick, he was a pretty face with a dangerous role in society.. Who could quite possibly cause Tsukishima’s end.

But that might just be the most glorious end he could have.

Shaking his head the intense stare had caught him off guard, trying to act irritated with a flush on your face was not the most suitable way to try to get someone away from you, Tsukishima found that out quickly.  
Kuroo’s grin spread wider, almost like a cheshire cat as he pressed his nose against Tsukishima’s.

“Even cuter than I imagined~”

Brows furrowing Tsukishima gave one hard shove and pushed Kuroo away from him, but let out a choked gasp as he had forgotten about the male’s grip on his collar.  
Grunting as he was pulled face first back into the others chest he wished there was a way to turn off his ears so he didn’t have to hear the mocking chuckle as the leather collar was released and he was hugged into Kuroo’s chest at a bent angle, his back was screaming at him for it but he was having trouble wiggling out of the hold.

“Oh man that was priceless.. You should’ve seen your face!”

Sighing in contentment Kuroo grinned down at him, only to scoff as he was pushed away again, he looked so cute frowning like that even with the blush dusting his cheeks.  
Reaching behind his head Tsukishima struggled the remove the collar, shaky hands weren’t helping as he fiddled with the buckle in a hurry. For what reason? Who knows.  
Sighing and taking a step forward Kuroo reached out, only receiving a grunt as Tsukishima backed up two steps, glaring at him.  
This little game continued, it wasn’t long before Kuroo was grinning again and Tsukishima gulped as his back hit the wall, yanking his hands away after his fingers had been smashed by the clasp.

Grabbing the boy’s shirt collar Kuroo pulled him forward again, noses touching as he simply reached around and unthreaded the collar.  
At the contact Tsukishima felt his heart jump into his throat, he didn’t even bother with pushing down the flush, but he still huffed as the last piece was removed and pushed the other away again, making his way to what he believed the bathroom was and slammed the door.

Maybe Kuroo would just let that side of the deal slide, considering how long it took to just get the restraints off, the boy still seemed to be out of sorts, letting his eyes drift closed as the shower water started Kuroo smirked to himself. It wasn’t rocket science, though love could feel like that sometimes, watching the realization wash over the boy’s eyes was something certainly amusing. But this was a form of love that was dangerous, and once he realized and admitted it to himself and Kuroo, how could he go back? 

Resting his forearms against the tiled shower walls Tsukishima’s chest heaved, the steamy air not helping his exhausted state but boy did the shower feel good, if it wasn’t for his heavy heart and sickness settling in his stomach he would be able to enjoy it more.  
Leaning his forehead against the wall as well the frown only furthered, Tsukishima had more than Kuroo’s advances to fend off, but his own thoughts, it was way too early to be coerced into falling in love, so was this just him? Or the lack of everything else making him delirious? A lot of questions, and nothing to answer them..

This Can’t Be Love. Simply can not happen. Love at first sight doesn’t happen anyways, does it?

~Till Next Time~


	4. A New Life.

The shower felt nice, hot water streaming down his back and relaxing the formerly tense muscles. He felt his legs were at somewhat ease as well, pacing around the shower a bit made them less stiff. Tsukishima was sure he’d have plenty of time to contemplate whatever it was swimming in his stomach later.. For now, he’d enjoy the steam sinking into his skin.

Looking around the tub briefly he came to realize there was no shampoo, or soap for that matter.  
Peeking out, just to make sure no one creeped into the bathroom blonde who looked like a wet rat at this point stepped out, looking in cupboards under the sink. Luckily he did, spotting generic soaps he pulled them out hastily as the chills started to run up his spine, removing the seals from the bottles in the shower as the warm water graced his skin again, tossing the plastic outside of the curtain.

The air was thick with steam, his eyelids already felt heavy as lead, so he clumsily popped open the tube of soon to be suds a poured perhaps a bit too much on his hands. Oh well, he would probably want to shampoo twice, anyways, he had been dirty too long for his liking.  
Rubbing his hands together Tsukishima ran them through his hair, relishing in the feeling of cleanliness as the twigs, and small pebbles were pushed out of his scalp. The dirt and grime soon to follow.

It was relaxing, it almost made him forget about everything going on, if it weren’t for the heavy steel door opening and closing.  
He flinched at the sound, freezing where he stood as droopy eyes peeked around the thin curtain with soapy hair, narrowing his eyes at the door.  
Tsukishima hoped, silently, that he was gone. The paranoia still tugged at the back of his head, like a dog tugging on their toy it was persistent and he had a feeling it wouldn’t leave till he was done. But at the same time the shower felt.. So.. Good.

Tugging his chapped bottom lip between his teeth Tsukishima placed his head under the running water, watching in mild amusement as what went down the drain wasn’t just soap particles, but clearly grime. How disgusting.  
Deciding it was best to repeat the process Tsukishima did it again, all the while his stomach twisted and turned, his mind blank and only desiring sleep at this point. And maybe some food.

Amusement. He was feeling that often wasn’t he? Kuroo felt like it was appropriate, was he supposed to be bored with his subject? No, at that point he would just get rid of them. In his own way of course.  
Stuffing his hands into the dress suit pockets Kuroo smirked to himself, he wanted to see those eyes more, and more. Glazed over in pure lust, desire, or clouded with lewd thoughts, so lewd he himself came to believe he was corrupted. Yes, that sounded good. Someone who sat up at night thinking about him, and obeying to his every want, and need.

But, he didn’t exactly get what he wanted.

While Tsukishima, was not going to do that unless he was brainwashed - Kuroo knew that much at this point that would be the only reason - that didn’t mean a man couldn’t dream, of utter perfection that was. But it would be too easy then, wouldn’t it?  
Walking down the dimly lit hall, and hanging a left Kuroo made his way into the main room, nodding to a few members that were estray, taking breaks from inventory on things, or some were even mechanics. A few tensed and nodded respectively, others merely waved. Either way it didn’t matter, newbies would always be nervous, especially around someone like him.

Not many people were allowed in his office, so whenever he made his way into there after unlocking the deadbolt with the key around his neck, eyes were always expected, but it was dark inside. Low whispers of slight disappointment were uttered throughout the room as the smirk only furthered, shutting the door behind him and flipping on the lights he came to lay eyes on his best friend, promptly sitting on his desk, handheld console in hand.

“Been waiting long?”

Friend’s since childhood, they shared their fucked up secrets from the past, and how they climbed the ropes. Rebuilding this empire from the last scumbags who took over.  
Kenma didn’t even glance up as Kuroo walked around the oak desk, sound proof walls secured a private conversation. Kenma among a few choice others were given keys, only told to use for emergencies sake. But the boy didn’t use them for that all the time, it was more of the-’I’ll take a nap in here while you’re gone.’ Or, in this case he had been waiting for to talk to the other.

Pausing his game the faux blonde laid it in his lap, scooting around to face Kuroo he leaned forward further, forearms coming to rest on his thin legs as Kuroo took his seat.

“No, but I did want to ask you something..”

The tone was serious, dripping with a bit of worry, pausing to stare, Kuroo hesitantly leaned back in the leather roller chair, crossing his arms over his chest as his brows knitted together. What was this for?  
Nodding to continue with an arched brow the ravenette watched his friend carefully as he played with the strings of his sweat pants.

“What are we going to do if the police come in and try to take him by force? He is one of the members brothers after all, though I don’t need to tell you that.”

Kuroo let out a low scoff, he had looked over the boy’s files a million, and some more times, all of his records, every bit he could find. Sealed records weren’t even safe. He knew as much as he could without even talking to Tsukishima.  
Body relaxing as the question raced through his mind Kuroo’s eyes narrowed, Kenma wasn’t one to hesitate on killing, they had crossed that barrier a long time ago. But needlessly killing wasn’t in his nature, it had to be for a good reason, and perhaps it was because he didn’t want to have a cop’s blood on his hands. It could also mean trouble if they killed Akiteru and Tsukishima found out, or anyone for that matter, he knew the Karasuno team was knit close as a squad. So in a way they were all like siblings to the blonde. So Kuroo could see where his friend was coming from at the very least.

“Well, if they’re dumb enough to do that.. It depends the situation, but no killing will happen. Maybe some flesh wounds, on their end that is.”

Kenma nodded slowly, looking off to the side as he pressed his wrist to his mouth, over the fuzzy sleeves.  
Quite normally Kuroo wouldn’t care, but he must be serious about this kid. So much as to prevent him from getting seriously hurt. Mentally, and physically.  
It was a wonder, what was so special about the blonde. Kenma felt a small pit of envy form in his stomach as Kuroo proceeded with normal work, opening the lid of his laptop and typing away at the keys hastily.  
Sliding off the desk the smaller boy figured they were done here, walking towards the door, small hands pausing briefly to look over his shoulder at his friend, and boss.

“Don’t get us all in trouble, due to your fascination. Be careful.”

Looking up with narrowed eyes Kuroo tied his lips into a frown, rolling his eyes he nodded slowly.  
He knew, that perhaps it was dangerous. The way he felt that was, but, if he could figure this all out in time he hoped there was a way to work things out. There always was, wasn’t there?

“Yeah yeah.. I get it. Go check inventory with Yamamoto neh?”

Letting out a reluctant sigh Kenma pulled open the sturdy door, deciding to leave before he was given more work.  
He knew the boy had his reasons for questioning, but Kuroo put his own little family above anything else, and that meant this kid. Even if the thought of having to get rid of him left a bitter taste in Kuroo’s mouth, in the long run it was better to go with what you know.

As Tsukishima left the shower, he decided to push those thoughts to the back of his head. He had more things to focus on than that, he also needed to look around before anyone came back if possible.  
The area was small, under the cupboard there was towels as well so he pulled one out and towel dried his hair, taking a brief look in the mirror, wiping the condensation away with his hand and pausing to take a look.  
This was a world all unknown, the lump in his throat started to form as he realized everything he knew, for now at least, was gone. The hand was quick to fly it his shoulder, shuddering at the loss of his headphones. They must have gotten taken out in the spill and left behind. How dreadful.. They were the only things along with his phone supplying music that kept him calm. Tsukishima’s hands, and whole body started to shake, slumping against the wall behind him as the towel hung over his head.

Nothing.. Nothing was the same besides the stupidly naive reflection in the mirror. He needed something, anything to calm himself, music would be his go to, but as it were, it was gone. Gone forever. And probably to never be seen again. Calm down, Kei, that’s.. Completely true.  
Pressing his palms to the sides of his head Tsukishima clenched his eyes shut, fingers digging into the side of his head as he tried to block out the tears wanting so badly to break loose, and the ringing of the silence echoing in his ears like some stupid horror film.  
Now, was not the time to get worked up over something so small, what he needed to do was focus on how to either charm his way out, or sneak out. The first option took time, and courage he had yet to have. The latter choice proposed possible death, or harmful consequences.

Taking in breath after breath, letting each one out in a harsh puff Tsukishima knew he needed to be calm this entire time. While right now, that was difficult, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try.  
Swallowing the sobs mixed with his tensing throat Tsukishima slid back up the wall. His reflection glaring back at him with some kind of vengeance, touching his cheek slowly, as if he didn’t recognize himself. But, that was good in a way. It meant things were turning back to his new twisted normal.

Taking the towel off of his head, and towel drying the rest of his body Tsukishima jumped, the door was just loud enough to hear in the bathroom. Not surprising, the walls were thin and Tsukishima could already tell.  
Quickly tugging on at least pants the blonde grunted as the door was tapped on, not so gently, like someone with large hands, trying to break down the door.  
He glared at it, silently, for a moment before opening it slowly. 

-Thirty minutes ago.

“Yamamoto, I need you to go visit the new guy, give him some food. Try to be pleasant?”

The dual hair colored male grunted from the other end, gripping the phone a little tighter as Kenma sat next to him on his handheld, snickering lowly as he could hear Kuroo’s sly comment.  
Letting out a low huff through his nose Yamamoto crossed his free arm over his chest, trying to keep some of his cool points. Even if they were nonexistent to Kenma.

“You know I’ll do anything you ask, but maybe ya could afford to be a little nicer eh?”

Silence. Kuroo had ended the call as soon as the mohawk male said his first sentence, grunting Yamamoto darkened the screen before grumpily stuffing it in his pocket.  
He sure liked calling the male, rather than face to face meetings. Not much changed for those, though, at least when physically talking to his boss he could yell a few more comebacks or insults, most of the time newer members feared for Yamamoto’s life, for him. But the people who truly knew Kuroo, knew while he’d get some kind of revenge, it’d be the playful kind unless you did something dreadfully stupid.

Standing up off the now empty weapons crate he had been sitting on, talking to Kenma on, rather, it was a one-sided conversation with occasional nodding and hums from the boy. While most assumed he wasn’t listening, he was, he’s always listening. Calculating, and plotting. Why else would he be considered Kuroo’s right hand if he didn’t keep a watch for what Kuroo didn’t catch?

“I’m off, Kenma. Could ya put the rest of the ammo cans over there? Since I got sent on a petty errand..”

Yamamoto would rather stay in the weapons room, it was like a second home, but orders were orders. Ones he couldn’t, rather, wouldn’t deny.  
Kenma slowly nodded, too focused on his game to care at the moment, taking a mental note to do it later. Though he would probably forget.

Letting out an exasperated sigh Yamamoto opened the door, slamming it behind him before walking towards the kitchen.

What fun.

-Present time.

“Oi, when are you going to stop staring? Put on a damn shirt before you catch a cold er somthin’ “

Compared to Kuroo, and the people he had met so far, this guy seemed the roughest when it came to dialog, and appearance.  
His voice was low, gruff and stern. Yet Tsukishima got the feeling he was trying a little too hard, yet he listened, considering Kuroo most likely sent him he was probably someone high on the chain. Or he decided to kill him and this guy would do the deed. But why would he be asking him to get dressed? A contradiction indeed.

Golden eye’s narrowed, looking from the mohawk on down till his eyes reached his quite present belt buckle. He’d seen enough.  
Quickly turning around and snatching up the old shirt Tsukishima slipped it over his head, it felt weird, dirty against clean wasn’t a good feeling, but he didn’t have much of a choice at this point.

As he turned around the guy was gone, blinking a few times the blonde wondered if he was perhaps going insane? Was he starting to see things?  
The only thing to knocked him out of his staring contest with nothingness was his empty stomach growling, perhaps he was, but this certainly wasn’t a fake feeling.  
Gripping his hollow feeling abdomen over the filthy shirt Tsukishima’s hands began to shake.

Just as he was about to walk out the male from before entered his vision, a tray in hand before he set it on the bed, it looked to be.. Food.  
Frozen in the doorway, he looked from the food to the scary figure. Yamamoto made a motion for him to come closer, an expression covering his face that read that his movements should be obvious at this point.

Bare feet moving on their own Tsukishima slowly shuffled towards the bed, he had to admit the carpet felt good against his toes.

“This is your food, also, Kuroo asked me to get you a change of clothes on my way so here.” Yamamoto spoke a bit quieter, obviously in some kind of thought, too distracted to be loud.

Yamamoto removed the clothes from the bag Tsukishima assumed he carried the prepackaged tray in as well, considering how disorganized it looked.  
It was like salvation, he was thankful, but only gave a nod, sitting down beside the food.   
Letting out a scoff Yamamoto threw the bag over his shoulder, a frown twisting his lips as the boy sat in silence. He truly was a quiet one..

“You’ll sleep here tonight, if you have any request use this phone.”  
Yamamoto removed a what looked to be a burn phone, his gruff attitude coming back as he spoke before tossing it at Tsukishima.

It landed against the tray, making an odd, almost alarming sound, but that only seemed to further irritate the man.   
Giving it but a glance Tsukishima nodded, turning to face the direction of the bathroom again, waiting for him to leave before he’d touch anything.  
Grumbling something under his breath that was barely heard Yamamoto turned his back to the blonde, exiting the room promptly.

As the locks clicked, and the footsteps got further away Tsukishima gripped the tray, fingers already quivering again as he unwrapped it and looked over the contents.  
Everything one would need, it didn’t look as bad as prison food, better than school food, but, not his, or his brothers cooking by any means. That nearly made him want to stop and cry there, the thought of not being able to be in those moments, for a while at least. He had to stay optimistic somehow..

Quickly digging in, regardless, he wouldn’t waste the food. But he ate hastily, only putting down the plastic fork to chug down the water.

Was this his life now? The words poked in the back of his head, only to be ignored as he stuffed his face, a little greedily, but nearly what felt like twenty-four hours without a meal was something he didn’t want to endure any longer.

But, the question remained, would he live or die? That was in their hands, now, and he hated that. The question of-’Why can’t things be normal again?’ Pounded through his head, the food by now was fresh, curdling in his stomach as nausea set in.

This was his life, wasn’t it?

~Till Next Time~


	5. No Sleep For The Wicked.

Tsukishima can’t help but toss and turn. Restless where he attempted to sleep as the silence rung in his ears like someone was blowing a whistle next to him. Usually, his music would help with this feeling. Relaxing him, calming him, soothing sounds of whatever he was in the mood for pulsing through the thick headphones. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the luxury to do so.  
Bringing his knees to his chest, curling into a ball on his side the boy whined, squeezing his eyes closed tight. Trying to push the lack of sound out of his head, anything to replace it, even the voices of anxiety from before could help. But, of course, when he needed something. Someone, anything, he didn’t have it. Misery, he figured once his body got tired of suffering, he’d pass out. Honestly, he couldn’t wait for that.

Kuroo lightly closes the lid of the laptop, after the screen darkened. Locked down, for no one knew the password, not even Kenma.   
He had no reason to know, if the boy ever needed it for whatever reason. He would most likely tell the him without hesitation.  
Of course, there wasn’t a lot Kenma didn’t already know by just observing him, even to this day, he read Kuroo like an open book. And Kuroo underestimated him on occasions.

This night would be one of those times.

Feeling anxious where he sat, Kuroo felt there was something wrong. Or maybe, it was his imagination, really just wanting to see his precious prisoner again. He could whenever he pleased, right? Everyone was asleep. Maybe, now wasn’t the best of times considering if Tsukishima still happened to be awake and active. But as he slid his amber eyes over to the clock, loosening the tie lazily, he figured anyone in their right mind would be asleep by now. Did that mean, he wasn’t in his right mind? Probably so.

A small smirk made it’s way to his lips, rising and stretching the crime boss cringed at how easily his worn shoulders popped. His lower back seizing in protest. But, he had to continue moving.  
One wasn’t supposed to have such achy bones at a young age. But, what he’s done and been through. Growing up in a mafia life, where you either fought to live, or a carrier for drugs or weapons. Your youth was an advantage, disregard for the dangers, too young to know. But youth slipped by quickly when you feared for your life, hearing went quickly from fire fights. Lives taken in front of you countless times. You start to fear you become numb to it.

But when you’re numb, you’re the perfect crime boss.  
He would be upset, or distraught if say someone like Kenma, were to die. Or Yaku, Yamamoto, or the stupid owl twins he loved to drag around. They were people he had known for as long as he could remember, granted his memory wasn’t excellent, but neither was his hearing and he still tried to listen.

Breathing out a deep sigh, the male undid the necktie all the way. Letting it hang against his chest and around his neck as he approached his office doors. Stepping out quickly, and locking it behind him. He had only made the mistake once, of leaving it unlocked. He only did it once, because it took a chunk out of their funds to move cross-country and rebuild everything due to a new member getting cocky. It had been a pain to rebuild everything from scratch, but it was almost nostalgic, than at least. Now, if they had to move, he’d protest it himself.

The smirk furthered, deciding even if the boy had fallen to sleep by now, it’d be fun to mess with him in a half asleep state, maybe he could even be a heavy sleeper. And Kuroo could catch a glimpse of such a cute face, minus the glasses, and resting. Instead of the angry frowns he received any other time.

His pace picked up the more he thought about it, turning down the halls with haste. Cutting corners, and almost forgetting the loud clicking of his dress shoes against the concrete floors. And he missed the flash of black and blond hair, walking right past Kenma who sat upon a crate. He had yet to finish his work, too distracted by his game. Or maybe, it was on purpose.

“Where do you think you’re going..” The boy mumbled about, lifting his eyes to the now frozen figure making a one-eighty. Amber eyes wide, despite the dark circles beneath them. Kuroo blinked rapidly, looking around before approaching the other. Well damn.

“To.. Tsukishima’s room..” Kuroo spoke with hesitance, trying to act innocent. As if that ever worked, but it was worth a try. Right?

Kenma rolled his eyes, looking back down to his game. Mindlessly tapping the buttons. “Do you really think that’s a good idea?” He knew Kuroo wouldn’t flee, as easily as he could. The older male wasn’t the best crime boss. Simply because he had a conscious. It would weigh on him, Kenma’s disappointment. And he knew himself, there was some truth behind the hesitance.

“Well.. It sounded good in theory..” Kuroo muttered, tying his hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his heels. Anxious to go, anywhere that judging tone wasn’t. Averting his eyes so he didn’t have to see the utterly disappointed head shake. Shit, he looked back too soon.

“Everything sounds good in theory, but, that doesn’t mean when you apply it to logic that it will still be good.” Hearing the groan, Kenma knew he had won this battle. Among the others, Kenma seventeen. Kuroo one. 

Slumping his shoulders, Kuroo sighed, leaning against the wall beside Kenma. Taking a chance to glance down at his game. “You’re right.. Stop being right all the time.” Kuroo grumbled, looking back up before running his fingers through his hair. Stupid Kenma and being right all the time.. But, it was good. It saved his ass a few times. But it took Kuroo some more thinking, before he fully appreciated the effort.  
Pausing his game, Kenma hummed. Tilting his head against the wall as he looked up at his friend. 

“Well, if I wasn’t you’d be dead.” Grunting, Kuroo pulled away from the wall. While true, that didn’t mean he wanted to listen to the mocking tone. The mental list the boy with a perfect memory had made wasn’t something he wanted to sit down and listen to. Because boy, was it long.

“I know, I know.. I’m going to bed..” Their quarters were next to each other for a reason, as Kuroo trudged down the hallway he heard the light, shuffling steps from behind. Shoulders slumping. There was really no shaking Kenma, was there? You’d think he’d realize that by now.

“Good night..” Mumbling softly, the tall male slid into his room, the small hum and nod from the boy reading a ‘Good night’ as he closed the door. Relaxing his back against it.

There was no sense in trying to dart out now, was there? Opening his door, eyes wide with possible excitement, his stomach twisting itself a bit. He peeked around, only to narrow his eyes as Kenma stood right outside his door, leaning against the outside frame. Looking from his game only to raise a brow. “Go to bed.” 

Growling at his friend, Kuroo stepped back in, a frown lacing his lips. Maybe even a pout. Flopping against his bed he found it of no use to try again, even after he heard the boy’s door open and close. 

Yaku relaxed against his chair, resting his foot against one of the supporting lines of the stool. Allowing the other to hang as he rested the back of the blade against his propped up knee. Running the sharpener over the dulling blade, taking his sweet time.  
He would’ve enjoyed this relaxation a bit more, if someone didn’t burst into his room. Startling him, and almost making him cut himself against the razor-sharp metal. Obviously, he had done a good job. But that didn’t cool the flame of anger blazing in his stomach. And eyes, as they met Yamamoto’s ones filled with seemingly fear, realization of what he’d just done sinking in.

“Yamamoto.. Didn’t we talk just yesterday about knocking?” Cynicality dripping from the shorter male’s voice as he ran the sharpener back over the blade lazily. Flicking it off the edge carefully, refusing to break eye contact as he did so.

“S-Sorry.. I just was, thinkin’ too much..” Yamamoto was quick to break eye contact with the older, far scarier male. Gaining a seat against one of the other stools in the room, and choosing to look at the floor.

“Don’t think too much, you might hurt yourself.” Yaku hummed, lazily checking over the blade as he pursed his lips. Sure, he’d calm down, but right now he felt too cynical to give up. But the annoyance in the others eyes, perhaps not directed at the samurai, had Yaku curious.

Yamamoto tensed at the words, while they were condescending, and rude. Maybe he needed that every once in a while to put him in his place. It made him feel shameful, disrespectful. But he came in here for a reason, now too scared to ask. And he guessed, Yaku sensed that.

“Nevertheless, what’s the problem?” Yamamoto wouldn’t come in here, in such a hurry, for no reason. Correct? Regardless, he seemed too scared to say a word. In away, Yaku took pride in being able to scare most everyone but Kenma. Kenma, was a hard one to scare. Not that he ever needed to be scared. Or put into place.

With the words he needed to hear in the air, Yamamoto breathed out a sigh. And let his shoulders slack, eyes remaining on the floor as his arms hung by his side.

“That kid, Tsukishima right? Something feels.. Off about him, not only that, he was rude! You’d think, when someone could decide life or death for you, you’d be a little more polite.” Yamamoto grumbled, running a hand through his mohawk lazily as he heard shuffling from the other side of the room.

With a scoff, Yaku arose. Placing the sword back in it’s sheath, smirking to himself as he continued the conversation whilst checking some of his other swords. “I can’t say much, for I have yet to meet him. But, Kuroo hand-picked him. So, you could say anyone Kuroo picks is going to be a little off, eh?” 

Yamamoto sighed, nodding slowly before he looked up again to stare at Yaku, rolling his eyes before speaking. “Even so, you’d think he could make his attitude a little less sour..” Crossing his arms over his chest, the male leaned back against the nothingness. Grinding his teeth as he tried to not let it bother him too much, but with people like that, he wasn’t sure how much he could take having to constantly take care of him.

Grunting softly, Yaku admired a blade before shoving it back in, checking another before he spoke. “Even so, Kuroo’s orders are absolute. Keep your own attitude in check, that’s the only thing you can do.” He was right, really, when was Yaku not right about something? Yamamoto had never heard or seen a time of that, so he of course took the advice to heart. Letting out a deep sigh, again, all he knew how to do was vent his anger in some way. And it may not always be a safe, or healthy method for that matter.

The warmth surrounding Akaashi is enough for him to nearly fall asleep, and he would’ve, if Bokuto didn’t speak up again. He was starting to get really, really irritated with how much his lover was talking about this new guy. To the point of slight jealousy.

“That Tsukishima kids seems kinda cool.. Like the kinda guy who’s too mysterious.. Ya know? Kinda like you..” The amount of times Bokuto said ‘Kinda’ was not the only thing to piss Akaashi off, he wanted to stop hearing the name Tsukishima or Kei constantly. And get some kind of rest, but, as it seemed Bokuto wasn’t letting up.

“The guy you’d be scared to talk to, or invite to your lunch table..” As he droned on, Akaashi would’ve hoped he’d gotten the hint by the intense squeeze he did to the others hand, that was firmly wrapped around his waist. But as it seemed, Bokuto didn’t notice. Body tensing up even more, as Bokuto began to speak again, Akaashi butted in with some words of his own.

“Can you please stop talking about him? It’s very annoying..” Akaashi breathed out a sigh, pursing his lips as silence fell upon the room. Feeling guilty, but at the same time satisfied with his results. But not for long.

“Are you jealous Akaashi~?” Bokuto grinned, nuzzling his nose into the back of Akaashi’s neck as he felt him tense again, a low grumble leaving the boy’s throat before he elbowed Bokuto in the stomach.

“Cut it out, I want to sleep..” As much as Bokuto was right, he refused to admit it. He was glad Bokuto couldn’t see his face, his cheeks flushing a bit of red as he turned to bury his face into the pillow. Whining as the other snuggled closer, feeling the chuckle rumble through Bokuto’s chest.

“Fine, fine.. But it is pretty cute..” With a final growl from his boyfriend, Bokuto was silenced, and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

But really, they were of the few actually sleeping.

~Till Next Time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised this awhile back, and than got sick, (Excuses, excuses I know.) But here it is! Hope you guys enjoy <3


End file.
